Black lagoon Season 3 Pilot- Third Strike
by Daniel-Son44
Summary: Two mercs, in over their head, walk right into a melee being led by a certain cutlass wielding sociopath. Listen, there are some OC's, none of them are self-insert characters or Mary Sues or whatever else. They are characters meant to play an important role in the story. The biggest problem with BL was its tunnel vision on Revy and Rock instead of the whole team. Please criticize


EXT. OCEAN FREIGHTER DECK- DAY

Damien, Cuban-American, bit of a smart ass, lies unconscious on the deck of the cargo freighter. Not so distant gunfire rings out. His eyes flutter open as he's suddenly Racked with pain and grabs at his chest. He reaches through his shirt, his fingers pulling away a single 9 millimeter round barried in his vest, right where his heart is. He groans as he rolls to his side to see two dead mercenaries one hanging half over the side rail, his back riddled with bullet holes, the other with a knife barried in his heart slumped up against the wall. Damien looks blankly into the dead mans eyes. He looks away and begins to stand, up propping himself up on the railing. A headset beside one of the mercenaries starts Squawking, Damien picks it up and puts it in his ear.

INT. DAMIENS BOAT- CONTROL ROOM- CONTINOUS

Riley, a 20 something mousy ozzie, with a blond pixie cut, also a bit of a smart ass, sits behind a display of multiple brightly lit monitors.

RILEY(INTO HEADSET)  
(distressed) Damien! Damien, can you hear me? Damien answer me dammit.

DAMIEN(OVER HEADSET)  
Groans.

RILEY(INTO HEADSET)  
Oh, thank god.

RILEY(INTO HEADSET)  
What happened?  
INT. OCEAN FREIGHTER DECK- CONTINUOUS

Damien stumbles forward slightly, but quickly regains his footing.

DAMEIN Well, it sounds like everybody had the same idea we did.

he begins rolling the compressed bullet in his hand and eyeing the two dead mercenaries

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Yeah, I think your right.  
INT. DAMIENS BOAT- CONTROL ROOM- CONTINOUS

RILEY(INTO HEADSET)  
Satellite imaging was showing at least three different large crews. With several smaller ones scattered around the ship.  
A satellite image on one of the screens shows the thermal outline of three different groups of assailants in a fire fight, and an image of a woman holding two guns running through them. Static begins to run through the screen and the image begins to lose focus.

Damien, the satellite feed is going in and out

she smacks the side of the rig in frustration bringing it slightly back into focus.

This whole rig is shit.

DAMIEN(OVER HEADSET)  
I told you we shoulda rented the Deluxe boat but we had to stay uptown.

RILEY(INTO HEADSET)  
Your damn right we stayed on the upside of that hell hole, half the people we passed downtown looked like they wanted to sell me and other half wanted to own me.

DAMIEN(OVER HEADSET)  
and I'm the lucky one stuck with you. right?

RILEY(INTO HEADSET)  
(tartly)The luckiest.  
But I'm serious Damien.

EXT. OCEAN FREIGHTER DECK- DAY

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
I think we're in over our heads here.

Damien continues to roll the bullet in his fingers and then flicks it over the side.

INT. DAMIEN'S BOAT- CONTROL ROOM- CONTINOUS

DAMIEN(OVER HEADSET)  
You want me to come back to the boat?

RILEY(INTO HEADSET)  
Yes.

DAMIEN(OVER HEADSET)  
(playfully) you dont think I can handle it?

RILEY(INTO HEADSET)  
Damien you know thats not what I mean.  
A hint pleading creeping into her voice.

please just come back to the boat

EXT. OCEAN FREIGHTER DECK- DAY- CONTINUOUS

DAMEIN (INTO HEADSET)  
Well...I'm already here, and all these guys sound pretty distracted playing pirate, and I am a badass after all. Oh, and I've got this super sexy partner, feeding me intel so... I think my odds are pretty good INT. DAMIENS BOAT- CONTROL ROOM- CONTINUOUS

Riley blushes and then puts her face in her hands in frustration.

EXT. OCEAN FRIEGJTER DECK- DAY- CONTINOUS

After a long pause.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Fine. But if you die- I'll kill you.

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
(dryly) that never gets less funny.  
Is the body cam still working?

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
yes! actually. the 360 cams are fully operational. they just need 2 minutes to reset

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
Sweet, ok it'll be just like we practiced.

Damien pulls a USP.45 from his Holster. As he pulls His knife from the dead mercenaries heart. He checks his weapon and then lays his shooting arm over his knive hand in a forward attack position

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Ok, let's be smart about this. According to the ship specs, there's a hatch 500 meters pass that turn.

Damien looks up to see a turn

open it, and you should have a good view of the rest of the mercs. Get there and we can plan our strategy from there

DAMEIN (INTO HEADSET)  
right.

Damien is about to turn the corner when two Colombian gangsters round the corner with AK-47's. They all freeze.

DAMEIN Hi.

COLMBIAN GANGTSER 1 The Fuck!  
They begin to raise they're weapons as Damien charges them. He slashes the first ones hands causing him to drop the gun the other starts shooting, peppering the steel decks walls with bullet holes. Damien grabs the gun and shoves it into the gangsters face making him stumble. Damien throws his AK over the side and proceeds with beating them silly INT. DAMIENS BOAT- CONTROL ROOM- CONTINOUS

RILEY(INTO HEADSET)  
The body cam is still resetting. What's going on EXT. OCEAN FRIEGJTER DECK- DAY- CONTINOUS

Damien is running along the deck of the ship blindly shooting behind him as several Colombian gangsters shoot at him.

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
A touch of bad luck. Got a number of Mercs behind me.  
INT. DAMIENS BOAT- CONTROL ROOM- CONTINOUS

In the control room the 360 body cam screen finishes rebooting. The back cam shows several mercs shooting and chasing after Damien.

RILEY (into headset)

Oh damn.  
Just keep straight toward the door.

DAMIEN(OVER HEADSET)  
roger.

Damien continues own the the path. He passes an intersection where a man is hiding. The man turns the corner to shoot Damien in the back.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
One at the intersection turning the corner!

Without slowing or even turning back Damien shoots at the intersection narrowly missing the sneaking guard and sending him back to his corner to take cover.

The front Deck, there's about a hundred baddies, but the target is their to. Your on the starboard flank right now just run to the end of the side and open the last hatch, their should be an overwatch where you can see the target and get a good view of the fighting.

DAMIEN(OVER HEADSET)  
Got it.  
EXT. OCEAN FREIGHTER DECK- DAY- CONTINOUS

Damien runs down the tight deck as a hatch in front of him flys open. A gangster comes out from the door. before he can raise his weapon Damien throws his knife ( while still running) into his shoulder. The gangster cries out in pain as Damien runs at him, he kicks the gangsters dropped gun away and pulls the knife from his shoulder all without losing a step. As he reaches the end of the flank the final door opens. Damien kicks the door closed slamming it into whoever opened it its face. He quickly yanks the door open and promptly slams it runs almost tripping over the unconscious body as he did so.

DAMIEN.  
((to himself) like a boss.)  
Over headset- ok Rye. I'm in INT. FREIGHTER OVERWATCH ROOM-DAY- A FEW MINUTES LATER

The Room is cold and dank with only a small square view port and a old metal table in the center. Gunfire can be heard from outside as the colmbian gangsters engage the somolian pirates and yakuza forces. Damien surveys the fight.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
How's it look from there?

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
like a lot of fun, wish you were here to see it.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
These guys are hardcore Damien, these aren't just some Pricks you'd brawl with at a servo.

DAMIEN(INTO HEADSET)  
((imitating her accent) They wouldn't be brawlin with no ordinary mugger they're be fightin The! dastudly digardoo from the Cheshire flats.)  
RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
I... I can't your so INT. DAMIENS BOAT- CONTROL ROOM- CONTINOUS

Riley begins to giggle and then burst out laughing.

RILEY(INTO HEADSET)  
Your so stupid

She continues to laugh.

DAMIEN(OVER HEADSET)  
Oy! You laughin at my accent little miss. I'll have you know I'm three time kangaroo wrestlin champ...

Riley looks up from her gafaws at the screen just in time to see a figure rise behind Damien.

INT. FREIGHTER OVERWATCH ROOM-DAY- CONTINOUS

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
BEHIND YOU!

Damien ducks just in time to dodges a knive thrown at him by the suddenly conscious body, the knife klangs off the steel wall. The assaliant hugs the shadows of the room , their weapon an old AK-47 with pink yrimmings sits in front of both of them. Damien and the assailant eye both the weapon then each other. They both lunge at the weapon the assaliant reaveling herself as she does. They both land on the floor the assailant clutching the trigger, Damien clutching the barrel and part of the grip. The woman pulls the trigger as Damien moves the barrel away from his head some of the bullets ricochet all over the room.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Damien! Damien come in.

Damien and the woman rise both still gripping the AK. Damien pushes the woman hard against the wall loosening the woman's grip and nearly prying it from her grip but she head butts him in the nose drying blood. Damien winces put doesn't looosen his grip. He throws an elbow with gun in his grip, hitting the woman and the ear. She cries out. Damien momentarily pauses at her scream leaving himself open to the woman's counter, she Jumps straight up and then throws her legs forward, drop kicking Damien across the room against the wall causing the cam system to go black

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
I've lost the cam system,reb ooting them now, what's going on?

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
((Breathlessly) tad busy rye.)  
. Damien begins to slowly rise as the woman rises from the floor. She points the gun at him. As she is about to shoot he throws a knive at her the knive skims the weapon and her arm, the barrrel drops as she momentarily wriths in pain. Damien bull charges her head on attempting a double leg takedown but managing to only ram her back up against the wall. She drops the gun. they wrestle to the center of the room where they separate and begin exchanging blows. The woman throws a furious volley of pucnehes but Damien dodges or checks them all. He counters with a lightning fast roundhouses kick that carries the stale air of the room. the woman barely ducks in time to avoid the kick. She throws herself at him as his back is turned toppling them both. They begin to wrestle in the ground until the woman mounts Damien. Damien has her in his guard struggling to keep the woman their while he formulates his next move. Suddenly the woman stops struggling and begins laughing. Damien looks surprised at the sudden cease of hostility. He loosens his grip suddenly unsure of what the fuck is going on.

Still in his mount. Nalla, a six foot, ex South African child solder, with long flowing jet black hair, basically an Amazonian, speaks

NALLA (with a thick African accent)Hahahaha, that's was incredible.  
She continues laughing

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Damien! what the fuck is happening.  
INT. DAMIENS BOAT- CONTROL ROOM- CONTINOUS

The cam monitor finally reboots, the lense refocuses directly onto Nalla's ample bosom.

INT. FREIGHTER OVERWATCH ROOM-DAY- CONTINOUS

Nalla still on top of Damien

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON! WHO IS THAT SLAG!

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
Not sure yet.

Nalla rises off Damien and gives him a hefty pull off the ground. She gives Damien a look over and smiles

NALLA Nalla smith of the rip off church.

She stretches her long arm out to shake hands. Damien flinches slightly at the gesture but cautiously shakes her hand.

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
You get that Riley.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Got it.

NALLA You got an imaginary friend too?

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Oh, I'm real, slag.  
Damien.  
shes my support operative.

NALLA Hey, you can call'em whatever you want. Mines name is Timon.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
(Flatly) kill her please.

DAMIEN so Nalla. What are you doing here?

NALLA well, my bestie sent me here to Collect some package but when I got here everybody was shooting at each other. I played for a while but had to take find a place for a rest. I was about to hop back in but then someone slammed a door on my face.

DAMIEN.  
Oh. Yeah sorry about that.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Don't be

NALLA LOL (said as a word), is it's fine. So what are you doing here?

DAMIEN.  
same as you I think. The package? .

NALLA Yep.

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
She tellin the truth?

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
If I tell you will you kill her?

DAMIEN(INTO HEADSET)  
Yes.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Ok. She's telling the truth. She's a merc for some traffickers workin out of some hell hole called Roranapar. It fronts as a church but it's the second biggest distributor of just about everything in about 200 miles.

Damien points his fingers at Nalla like a gun.

DAMIEN.  
Bang.

DAMIEN ( INTO HEADSET)  
She's dead.

Nalla turns her head in confusion.

DAMIEN.  
Ok Nalla, We believe you.

NALLA Yah!

DAMIEN So how bout we work together.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
WHAT!

DAMIEN.  
We get the package, take it to Raranapar, and split the reward.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
You can't be serious Damien she's a psycho merc. She tried to kill five minutes ago.

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
So did I. Plus this way we can make contacts there and be closer to our goal. Of course it's up to you- partner.

His headset is quiet for a long moment

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Fine. But watch your back Damien. She's crazy.

DAMIEN well Nalla, you in?

NALLA Hmmmmmmmmm...Ok!

DAMIEN Great. So I think Riley was working out a pla...

NALLA (annoyingly estatic) Follow my lead.

DAMIEN.  
What?

In one fluid motion she primes her ak-47 and shoots the door with the grenade launcher attachment, blowing the raught iron door away.

Damien shrinks from the explosion as nalla smiles in ecstasy.

NALLA Come on soldaat this way.

Damien remains motionless momentarily but absently mindly runs after her.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
(passive aggressively) So what's her strategy .

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
(Somewhat nervous) )  
I think we're just gonna bull charge em.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
What!

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
The sat feed is going in and out so I won't be able to give you the advantage. You're going to have to be smart about this.

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
I know that Riley just let me...

NALLA If your friend is worried, don't be I've got your back-partner.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
What did she say?

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
Nothing. Just be ready for call outs. We're going in.  
EXT. MAIN DECK- DAY- ROUHLY TWO MINUTES LATER

The fighting had turned into a stalemate, with each faction blindly firing over a circular no mans land created by fallen shipping containers and deck equipment. corpses, debris,and ammo casings are strewn about the center of it.

A cartel member at the edge of his factions cover, ducks behind cover to reload his weapon. bullets pepper the shipping freight hes hiding behind, one richotes and hits the guy next to him in the neck. The random guy grabs his throat as he falls to the ground gargling up blood.

CARTEL MEMBER Fucking shit.

He fumbles for a new clip suddenly a shadow flies over him as he looks up he catches a glimpse of a siloute of a woman with a pony tail. In a micro second his face loses its color.

CARTEL MEMBER no! not you again...

Nalla, her hair now in a ponytail, lands on top of the cartelman crushing him. Damien jumps into cover behind her.

She looks to him smiling.

NALLA We have their flank, they're ours. LETS GO!

Damien nods nervously

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Status

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
(Whispered) something insane.

Nalla and Damien break from their spot and bull rush up the cartel section. With godly skill Nalla blast through a dozen cartelmen as Damien engages a few in CQC.

From the other side of the No mans land a yakuza member in a slick black suit looks over his cover and notices not only have the cartel stopped shooting at them but that they're engaging someone within their ranks.

YAKUZA LEADER Riki! Reo! Itachi!

as the rest of the yakuza grunts blindly fire at their foes three suit clad yakuza memebers, one wearing a matte black full faced tactical mask Silently appear crouched next to him. He nods his head toward the cartel Occupied portion of the area. They quickly survey it and silently nod to their leader. without a word they silently sneak off.

Nalla has the last few Cartel members pinned behind a crate. They quiver behind the crate. One attempts a pot shot but his hand gets blown off. One attempts to make a break for the side but Nalla riddles him with bullets the last two scream and blindly fire at Nalla. She doesn't flinch. Damien finishes up with the few cartel memebedr he engaged none of them putting up much of a real fight.

DAMIEN.  
(shouting over the gunfire) I think these guys are done.

While still shooting.

NALLA (excitedly) great! next we can take the naz...

She turns toward him just in time to see one of the fallen cartel members rising behind Damien and pointing a gun at him.

Damien Behind you!

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Damien behind you!

Damien turns around seeing the bloodied cartel man with an evil grin on his face his weapon pointed right at him.

In slow motion- his fingers squeeze the trigger but before the gun goes off a katana slashes him in half, the gun is cut in half vertically. The stunned cartel member falls to pieces. Behind him stands the three yakuza members, Reo, tall, bald and ripped, holding his Katana. no emotion what so ever on his face. Riki a much younger man with a wacky haircut and sunglasses reaches into his jacket with a smile on his face. He draws a pair of chain bound nunchucks. Finally the masked itachi steps forward.

REO (In Japanese )  
Take them.

Riki leads the charge, wildly swinging his nunchucks at Damien.

DAMIEN.  
Well shit.

Nalla is about to jump in but a bullet grazes her cheek, she winces in pain as she turns around and returns fire on the momentarily forgotten cartel members.

Riki let's loose a ruthless barage of swings at Damien, instead of flinching Damien seems to dodge them with ease.

Damien zones out as he dodges riki's strikes he becomes so intuned to riki's onslaught that itachis front kick takes him completely by suprise. It knocks him to his ass, Riki jumps in the air and brings both nunchuck handles right were Damien's head would be if he hadn't moved it. Damien counters with a scissor leg takedown dropping Riki to the ground. Damien begins to rise but Itachi punches him hard across the face Damien stumbles back, bit quickly launches back at him. The two exchange several kicks and strikes, Damien again becomes completely intuned to his opponents movements. Itachi ramps up how barrage but Damien matches him blow for blow until Riki jumps back in, he swings right at Damien's head but misses. Damien throws a flyin elbow that Itachi blocks but is stilled stunned be the force. He quickly turns around and throws a kick that Riki also blocks but knocks him against the shipping container. They all breath heavily as they eye each other. As if signaled from on high they battle recommmeces with Itachi striking at him from the front, Riki launches at him from behind. Damien however, with glint of excitement in his eyes. Blocks kicks and dodges the combined onslaught of Riki and Itachi. The two begin to to get tired and sloppy and Riki Swings his Nunchuks wildly but Damien side steps the swing altogether and the nunchucks connect with Itachis helmeted face knocking down cold. Stunned by by the turn of events Damien takes this opportunity to lay into Riki delivering several hard blows and finishing him with a hard upper cut to the face. Riki lands on the ground his face batteries and bloody.

RIKI (In broken English) Toasty

He gurgles up a laugh and then passes out.

Damien now breathing heavy is in state of excited shock from the pure bad assery that just took place. He's so caught up in ecstasy that Rileys shout of warning about the muscly sword weilding gangster 10 feet away comes to late. A massive shadow suddenly falls over damien. He turns around in time to catch a flying knee to the face knocking him unconscious. Reo raises his hand to decapitat is unconscious opponent that he pateintly neutralized. he swings the sword but the sword shatters before touching his skin. Nalla having dispatched the remaining cartel members. shot the sword. Reo is stunned. He falls to the ground clutching the broken sword and begins to weep.

REO (in Japanese) Tatsu...I've failed you.

Nalla calmly walks up to him and points her gun at his face. He doesn't move or flinch, he just silently weeps to himself. without batting an eye she blows his fucking head off. She stares at his his corpse then remembers Damien.

She turns around to see him on the ground blood seeping from his nose.

NALLA Oh my gosh!

She falls to her knees beside him and begins to shake him. She puts her head on his chest to check for a heartbeat. Damien

NALLA Damien, Damien, it's time to wake up.

Nalla notices a buzzing sound coming from Damien's ear piece. She eyes it then picks it up and puts it in her ear.

NALLA (INTO HEADSET)  
Hello?

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
YOU STUPID SLAG IF HE's hurt I'll.

NALLA (INTO HEADSET)  
You're real?!

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
OF COURSE IM REAL. Is he hurt?

NALLA (INTO HEADSET)  
I... I don't know.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Put the ear peice to his ear.

Nalla gently puts the ear piece back on Damien upside down of course.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Damien... Damien can you here me. Dammit Damien wake up. Give me a sign. (With twinge of a sob) just be ok.

Damien's eyes fludder open. he slowly leans foward the upside down ear peice falling out of his ear. He feels his nose.

DAMIEN.  
Ugh... what happened.

NALLA I kissed you, and you woke up.

Damien groans. Nalla laughs.

NALLA Actually you fought some Asians.

The fog in Damien's eye disappears and everything becomes clear again, ecstasy returns to his eyes.

DAMIEN.  
Really!

NALLA Yeah, I've never seen anyone move that fast before. if it wasn't for that big guy you'd taken them all.

DAMIEN.  
Oh yeah?

He's pauses.

Thank you... for saving my life.

She reaches her hand down, he grabs at and she pulls him. She reaches down and grabs his fallen ear peice. She hands it to him.

DAMIEN Thanks.

He puts it back in.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Damien! Oh thank God. Are you ok.

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
Fine Rye.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Are you sure? He banged you up good. Maybe you should come back to the sh...

DAMEIN ( INTO HEADSET)  
Rye. I'm fine, really.

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Riley takes a deep calming breath

Ok then, what's next?

Damien turns to Nalla

DAMIEN.  
Ok Nalla, whats our next move.

NALLA Ummmm...

Nalla surveys the area. Much of the fighting has ceased or moved to other parts of th ship. the remaining yazuza are fleeing, the Somalian pirates are pushing through their ranks.

NALLA They don't seem to notice us. I saw of the nazis.

DAMIEN.  
Nazis?!

RILEY(OVER HEADSET)  
Nazis!?

NALLA Yeah nazis, or Ariana's or something. I saw them run below deck earlier. It looked like they were running from someone.  
INT. FREIGHTER BOILER ROOM . CONTINOUS

A Dozen Neo Nazis clad in blood soaked uniforms desperately try to catch their breathe. Sweat pours from their brows as the humidity collects in the barely light room of loud clanking machines and systems.

ARYAN GRUNT Did you fuckin see that. Sh..Sh...She killed captain Webber and his squad like they were nothin man. Oh we're fucked, we're so fucked up the as...

The commanding officer strikes him across the face and then throws him up against the steel wall.

ARYAN COMMANDER Captain Webber was a damn fool. He broke rank, disobeyed orders, and put his whole squad at risk and look what happened to him, killed by some skinny little chink whore and a nigger.

He tightens his grip on the scared young man.

Now I am not about to let us fall to shit over Webber's stupidity.

ARYAN GRUNT Her eyes sir... her eyes... there was nothing.

The young man slumps to the ground, tears pouring from his eyes. One of the other solders speaks up.

RANDOM ARYAN (nervously) I think he's in shock...sir.

ARYAN COMMANDER Fuckin Weak.

He spits on the young man but he doesn't flinch. He turns to the other men.

Listen, brothers. We are sons of God. Our blood lines trace back to the men of Germany

A few of the men hooray

and The nordsman.

a few more hooray

We are all proud sons of the Majestic Aryan race. We Will Not! be deterred from the furthering of our glorious race by the likes of these sub human bastards.

the men all hooray at once.

RANDOM ARYAN 2 Yeah! Fuck niggers!

The whole group erupts with ruckus cheering.

The commander with a smile on his face and new confidence beaming in his eyes tries to quite the men.

ARYAN COMMANDER Settle down... Settle down.

A knock comes from the the heavy steel door. They all go quiet. Another knock rings out, they all point their guns at the door.

DUTCH (From the other side of the door) are these the nazis?

All the men turn to their commander, he looks at them.

ARYAN COMMANDER This is they. To whom do I speak?

DUTCH a potential way out of here. From what I've seen most of the other degenerates have fled but there's still a whole lot of stragglers gunning for the HVT you currently possess. I don't need to tell you your out manned and out gunned. I propose a trade.

ARYAN COMMANDER A trade, huh, what kind of trade?

DUTCH The HVT or the information he possesses- for your lives.

The Aryan commander laughs

ARYAN COMMANDER Is this a fucking joke? You know what, it probably is. I recognize your voice from earlier your that damn nigger workin with that half-breed. So let me fill you in on the reality of the situation since you obviously can't comprehend it. You're out gunned, out manned and out classed beyond what puny machinations your unevloved mind can comprehend. I've got some of the most glorious warriors our prestigioous race has to offer. Here's what's gonna happen. We're gonna open this door! Put you out of ya sub-human misery and Decimate any other human filth that gets in our way. Now prepare yourself for death.

DUTCH (nonchalantly) Fine, Have it your way. Let it be none this is the 6th group of Neo Nazi wanna bees we've killed in the last six months.

A few of the men looks at each other with worry.

ARYAN COMMANDER Don't listen to him, what's one man against 15.

RANDOM ARYAN 3 (with a thick southern accent) Yeah, and sub human trash at that.

Two quick gun shots from out of nowhere blow out the the two lights putting the room in darkness. The men raise their weapons instinctively.

REVY (Her voice echoing through the room) Well Well Well look what the fuckin cat dragged in.

ARYAN GRUNT ((Frantically) Omigod! We're fucked... we're fucked we're so fucked up the ass.)  
The Aryan commander kicks the young cowering man.

ARYAN COMMANDER Shut up you idiot.  
Show yourself you mongrul coward.

REVY laughs manically.

ARYAN COMMANDER (Furiously with a hint of fear) Form up everyone ... back to back.

REVY (insidiously) now why would I fuck you in the ass when I've got so many pussies to choose from.

The "men" begin to visibly shake and tremble. the commander becomes flush with anxiety and frustration.

One of the men loses it and charges screaming into the darkness blindly firing. He disappears only the flashes of his gun can be seen. A single shot rings out from revys gun dropping the the screaming man. The flash of her gun momentarily illuminates her maniacal smile.

ARYAN COMMANDER There, Open Fire!

The entire company empties their clips where they believe revy still is.

They sit for a moment and reload.

Miller!

He gestures miller to examine the area they just shot Up.

He hesitates but reluctantly follows his orders. he surveys the area making sure to step over the body of what he thinks his fallen comrade.

MILLER Nothing sir. She's not hear.

Bang! Another shot rings out from behind the men, blowing millers head off. The men now panicked turn around and begin to blindly fire behind them. one by one each man is either picked off by Revy or by friendly fire until only the Commander and the cowering grunt remain. The captain dripping with sweat and up to his ankles on the bodies of his men lets out a guttural almost primal scream.

ARYAN COMMANDER WHERE ARE YOU!

From right behind him she whispers

REVY here.

Bang! Bang! Bang! In one fluid motion revy blows the commander's ear off, puts a hole in his shoulder, and bullet in his thigh. The commander crumples against the wall his face illuminated by the opening of the door as Dutch walks into the room the light from the hall revealing revy with some night vision goggles on smiling at her conquest. Dutch kneels in front of the dying commander stone faces as always.

DUTCH Shoulda took my offer.

ARYAN COMMANDER (gurgling blood) Fu...ck...you.

DUTCH All I can offer you now is a quick death.

The commander weakly spits at Dutch, blood and spit landing on his boot. Revy smacks him across the face with the butt of her gun.

REVY yo shit stain, you're not in any position to be rude, that's my job. Now we've scowered this fucking barge for fucking hours, I've put down at least 50 assholes today and got bored around 30,

She presses her gun to his head

SO QUIT WASTING OUR TIME AND TELL US WHAT WE NEED TO KNOW!  
The cowering grunt whimpers catching Revy's and Dutch's attention. Revy kneels in front of Him

REVY well well well looks like we got a survivor Dutch, one who I'm sure is more than willing to cooperate.

ARYAN COMMANDER Don't tell them anything Bradwick the miss...

Without breaking eye contact with the young man Revy puts a bullet through the commander's cheek.

DUTCH Dammit Revy, if he doesn't talk the whole job is screwed.

REVY Oh he'll talk

Revy gives the cowering young man a smile coated with evil as he cowers in fear.

2 minutes later

ARYAN GRUNT the objective was simple. just grab the package, in and out... once we got here though it... it just went to shit so fast and once we found the package it turned out to be a dude. We.. extracted what he knew but he died shortly after.

Revy and Dutch give each other a look

DUTCH Spit it out. What did he tell you?

ARYAN GRUNT He...he said.. The agreement had been broken and that hell was coming to the South Indian Trading Company.

Revy and Dutch give each other another look.

REVY Was that it, is that all, is this what We've spent this whole day dicking around this fucking freighter for. No launch Codes, No valuable intel, No fucking map to pirate gold. Fuck me.

DUTCH Revy.

REVY Yeah.

DUTCH it's time to go.

REVY what! come on there's gotta be somnethin valuable we can get from this shit show.

DUTCH (coldly) we've got more than enough, now lets go. Rock's been keepin the boat warm probably this whole time.

REVY Ugh. Fine.

She looks at The cowering grunt.

What about him?

DUTCH your call.

Dutch steps into the hall.

whatever you do just make it quick. Revy raises her gun. the young man quivers.

ARYAN GRUNT Just.. do it.

Revy's holds the gun for a long moment nothing happens. Her hand begins to shake she appears like she wants the gun to go off but she can't bring herself to do it.

REVY Fuck it.

She holsters her gun and leaves the young man surrounded in corpses. She walks out of the hallway past Dutch whose been quietly observing.

REVY let's go, rocks probably worried about our schedule or some shit.

They walk down the hall to the opening hatch the sound of small bursts of gun fire can be heard.

REVY Looks like the party never ends here.

DUTCH guess not. and all for nothing.

Dutch walks through the door first he's immediately hit by a flying knee from Damien knocking back through the door on top of Revy. Revy quickly rolls from under Dutch and draws her cutlasses just as Nalla walks in pointing her gun at the two. Nalla smiles.

NALLA looks like you beat us to the Ariana's.

Dutch begins to rise but Damien points his gun at him. Revy points one gun at Damien and one at Nalla.

(sweetly) We're gonna need whatever you took from them please.

REVY (to self) fuck me.

Cut to black. play the sad music 


End file.
